Baljeet
Baljeet Rai (Maulik Pancholy) is Phineas and Ferb's friend who helps them with their big ideas. Personality Baljeet is a kid who is perceived as always getting good grades and being bullied by Buford. He is from India. He is considered a nerd and thinks that getting an F on a math test is the scariest thing known to man ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). He has moved here from India for his education. He can play the drums, and the guitar. Although it seems like his feelings make him want to do math, he actually just does a lot of math, "the feelings come and go ("The Baljeatles"). His friends have nicknamed him Jeet. Baljeet is great at math, passive, and very polite. He enjoys trivia, learning, and has a compelling need to get good grades ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Tip of the Day", "Unfair Science Fair", "The Baljeatles"). Baljeet is also the leader of a group of science fiction fans,as he is the only sixteenth level Space Adventure Trivia Master in the world ("Nerds of a Feather"). He speaks without contractions, perhaps because of his studious background or because English is his second language. During the group's activities, he is often paired with Buford. While Buford often bullies him by taking his underpants, there is also a protective nature between the two of them ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "The Ballad of Badbeard"). He also learns things he never knew he could do ("Tip of the Day", "The Baljeatles", "Unfair Science Fair"). Skills *Baljeet is concerned about studying. ("Raging Bully") *Baljeet does not know what scurvy is. ("The Ballad of Badbeard") *Baljeet can ride a unicycle. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") *Baljeet goes to summer school, and at last count he was taking seventeen summer school classes. ("Unfair Science Fair") *Baljeet is an intelligent boy, and he tries hard to make things better, such as trying to make a new Perry when the platypus gets lost on his watch. ("Swiss Family Phineas") *He tries his best to do it right. ("The Baljeatles") *Baljeet can sing very well. ("The Baljeatles", "Picture This", "Gaming the System" "Unfair Science Fair", "Christmas Vacation", "The Wizard of Odd") *Baljeet makes a mean milkshake. ("Chez Platypus") *Can also play keyboard, bass guitar, and drums. ("Gaming the System", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "The Baljeatles") *Can be offended easily. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") *He is very impatient. ("Just Passing Through") *He has always wanted to be cool. ("Wizard of Odd") Relationships Phineas Flynn Baljeet always gets Phineas' help when he needs help with something. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "That Sinking Feeling","The Baljeatles ") Ferb Fletcher Baljeet always gets Ferb's help, too. ("Unfair Science Fair", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "That Sinking Feeling") He once stated to Phineas, "Can I borrow Ferb sometime?" ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") Candace Flynn As one of Phineas and Ferb's friends, he is automatically classified by Candace as a bother, but she has never had a direct conversation with Baljeet. However, Baljeet seems to pay more attention to Candace, stating to Phineas that she had missed the song Believe We Can before they took off on their journey together around the world ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!"). Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Baljeet might have a crush on Isabella, as evidenced when Phineas and Ferb require two people to play a couple on a date, so they can test the machine. Baljeet says it was fate that he and Isabella were picked, while she says Baljeet charged to the dinner table like a crazed bull. Or he may, quite simply, be desperate.("What Do It Do?") Baljeet has hinted also in ("Not Phineas and Ferb") by saying "Was I a good actor of Phineas?", implying he wanted to know how she felt about it. She replies with "No. No you weren't." Buford Van Stomm Even though Buford is the local bully who always terrorizes Baljeet, they are often seen together, especially when they are involved Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. They seem to have formed a like hate relationship and are considered as frenemies. Though Buford uses Baljeet as a punching bag, Buford also confides in Baljeet with some of his secrets, like that he can speak fluent French. (Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!) Like a good frenemy, Baljeet doesn't mention this to the others, or perhaps Buford is too intimidating to him to cross. Mishti Patel Baljeet's childhood friend from India, and they had such a good time as young kids. She visits him in "That Sinking Feeling," during which time Baljeet is shocked to discover she has "turned into a girl." It is implied the two like each other, though Mishti seems to prefer a friendly relationship compared to Baljeet's attempts at a bit of romance, figuring that is what girls like. It seems that Baljeet has a little crush on her. Ginger Baljeet does not know about this yet, but Ginger has a crush on him just like how Isabella has a crush on Phineas. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Wendy Stinglehopper Baljeet seems to be friends with Wendy Stinglehopper, as they know each others names and like math. Baljeet may even have a crush on her, because he risked his life to save her present and acted shy around her. After she and Baljeet noticed the mistletoe above them, he kisses her very tenderly, leaving her surprised and says "Later", definitely confirming he likes her. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Background Information *In English speaking countries, Baljeet is voiced by Maulik Pancholy. In other countries, he is voiced by Max Felder (Germany), Elena Palacios (Spain), Anna Apostolakis (Poland) and Lizemijn Libgott (The Netherlands). Libgott also voices Candace. *His first appearance by production schedule was in a crowd scene in "S'Winter" and his first speaking role was in "Raging Bully." *Baljeet's name indicates that he is most likely from India's Punjab region. He has immigrated to America (revealed in "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"), although clues like him studying during summer vacation suggest he is either an immigrant or a foreign exchange student. Other clues are that in the song "Baliwood" from the episode "Unfair Science Fair", he states that his family stretches from the Himalayas to Kashmir (which are Indian locations). *Baljeet's last name has not yet been revealed in any episode or any press release. It was originally thought to be "Patel", based on the original Wikipedia entry, but an announcement by his mother ("Baljeet, the Patels are here") cast doubt on Patel being the correct last name. ("That Sinking Feeling") It has now been confirmed that his surname is Rai. *When in danger, he always hyperventilates. ("Bubble Boys") *He is the only sixteenth-level Space Adventure trivia master on Earth. ("Nerds of a Feather") *He is very good at academia, but he is not "mechanically inclined." ("Unfair Science Fair") *He has an uncle named Maulik, named after Baljeet's voice actor. ("Picture This") He also has an uncle Kamar, ("Hip Hip Parade") as well as an Uncle Sabu. ("Summer Belongs To You!") *Baljeet believes that a failed math test is the "scariest thing known to man." ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *A running gag in the episode "The Ballad of Badbeard" involves Baljeet's underpants being "soiled" by being scared of Buford. *Baljeet has a large bookcase holding many encyclopedias in his room. ("Tip of the Day") *Baljeet owns and can ride a unicycle. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") *He has never received a mark below an A since he considers getting an A- as the "worst grade of his life". ("Unfair Science Fair") *He can play the keyboard, ("Tip of the Day", "Gaming the System") the trumpet, ("Summer Belongs To You!") the drums, ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") and the guitar. ("The Baljeatles") *His friends have nicknamed him 'Jeet.' ("Swiss Family Phineas", "The Baljeatles") *In "The Baljeatles" he is afraid of getting an F at Summer Rocks, a school he mistakes as being a geology school instead of a Rock n' Roll school. *In "The Baljeatles," due to his fear of getting an "F", Baljeet calls Ferb, "Erb" and Phineas, "Ineas". Although Phineas' name starts with a "P," it still makes the "F" sound. *He is the only kid to kiss a girl on camera. He kisses a girl on the math team, named Wendy Stinglehopper, after falling through her chimney with her present in the episode "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *He made a cameo in popular webcomic Sluggy Freelance in this comic. He made a reference to "Day of the Living Gelatin" here. *With the exception of Ginger, apparently all other Fireside Girls do not consider Baljeet cute. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *In the UK Phineas and Ferb magazine his name is misspelled as "Baljeet Patel". *He is the only one among his friends that does not have a pet. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Males Category:Phineas and Ferb